


Fools in love - *Otayuuri Week*

by allollipoppins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtaYuuriWeek 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins
Summary: "No podría decir qué momento, qué lugar, qué mirada o qué palabra sirvieron de base. Hace ya demasiado tiempo. Lo que sí sé decirte es que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba metido hasta el cuello."Serie de one-shots para el Otayuuri Week.(Crossposted en wattpad.)





	1. Aclaraciones

**Author's Note:**

> Link del original: https://www.wattpad.com/story/118777768-fools-in-love-otayuuri-week

Muy buenas, chicos y chicas :) Aqui teneis mi (tecnicamente) primera fic publicada sobre wattpad. Se me dieron ganas de escribirla tras ver que @TheRealBlackWitch habia creado un concurso para amantes del Otayuuri, asi que esta fic se inscribe en ese contexto :)

Os advierto ya que el español es mi lengua materna, por lo que disculpenme si veis algo que sueña más a frances o inglés que español. Mis objetivos principales son escribir Otayuuri (que lastimosamente no es tan popular como lo creia yo ._. ), y mejorar mi nivel de español escrito como preparación para el Nanowrimo ^^

El titulo fue inspirado por una cita de Orgullo y Prejuicio que me habia inspirado de vuelta un UA con temática Otayuuri, antes de ver el evento organizado por la semana que viene. Con suerte podré terminar el one-shot de este UA para el ultimo dia del Otayuuri Week :D

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. ♠ Domingo - Héroes y/o Villanos ♥

Venga, ya es domingo aqui en España/Francia, asi que publico de una vez. Como dicho antes, español no es mi lengua materna, asi un millon de disculpas si no comprendéis o no les encanta mucho la manera en la que escribo yo ^^'

Queria desarrollar mas este OS al escribirlo pero con todo el trabajo que he tenido durante esa semana y los preparativos para regresar a Francia, no he consecrado tanto tiempo como quiera a este tema (lastima de verdad, como me encanta la tematica de héroes y villanos.

[Autopublicidad: si léeis en inglés también, podéis pasar por mi cuenta AO3 a leer mi historia de héroes y villanos "Believing in yourself almost as much as you doubt", es un Yuuri/Harem :D

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10407114/chapters/22981431)

 

* * *

 

 

"Te has hecho daño otra vez."

  
Yuuri se giro hasta su compañero sin comprender lo de que hablaba. Siguió su mirada penetrante concentrada en su espalda, antes de ver lo que había atraído su atención. En efecto, su espalda llevaba una herida no profunda, pero que se parecía a unos rasguños bastante visibles, marcando su piel con lineas rojas que se destacaban sobre su cuerpo.

  
No estaban las peores heridas que había heredado tras de tantas peleas, pero aun así supuso que nunca se habituaría a verlas.

  
"Oh!Eso... Ni siquiera lo había visto. Debe resultar de la pelea de antes. Pero no te preocupes, pasara pronto."  
  
Pero ya sabia que era una causa perdida. A diferencia de él, Otabek se preocupaba mucho más por su salud y por heridas potenciales que lo hacía Yuuri. Y pese a su imparcialidad constante, Otabek tenia una manera muy suya de expresar preocupación hacia los demás, algo que durante los últimos meses había demostrado lo más cuando estaba a su lado. Aunque siempre mantenía una cara seria, Yuuri había aprendido a notar los pequeños signos que traicionaban sus pensamientos. Era cabezón a igual que él, y nunca dejaba ninguna cosa pasar sin revisarla.

  
"Yuuri..." Le suplico en voz baja, tanto que Yuuri no era seguro de si se trataba más de una solicitud o de una queja.  
  
Yuuri suspiro, y extendió una mano en la dirección del kazajo.

  
"Vale. Vente por acá."

  
Sin ninguna hesitación Otabek se acerco a él. Manteniendo sumirada conectada a la suya, tomo su mano y se arrodillo, levantando el dorso de la mano hasta sus labios y besándolo. El estomago de Yuuri se contrajo ante las acciones de su amigo, ya sentía sus mejillas colorándose por la sangre que subía en su rostro.  
  
Los dos se habían vuelto inseparables desde que Yuuri había salvado la vida de Otabek. Por pura casualidad, de verdad, como lo repetía a menudo el japonés, insistiendo que cualquiera persona hubiera hecho lo mismo para él. Algo que Otabek dudaba profundamente. La noche durante la cual se habían encontrado por primera vez, Otabek se había topado sin querer con un grupo de individuos de la mafia italiana mientras salia de su trabajo. Por una razón que él también ignoraba, la banda le había seguido al fin de sus horarios tras ellocal, y casi le hubieran matado si Yuuri no había intervenido a tiempo para salvarle.

  
Al principio le había costado mucho reconocer al hombre frente a él, quien le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Su sorpresa fuegrande cuando puso identificarlo. Yuuri Katsuki, sucompañero de trabajo en el club, quien manejaba a la vez el bar ylos bailes de tubos. Nunca se habían hablado mucho durante los pocos horarios que tenían en común, pero habían sido suficiente para que se instale entre ellos un reconocimiento mutual.  
  
Lo resto, como lo decían los demás, era algo de historia.

  
Todavía se preguntaba como habían llegado hasta este punto, este intercambio de identidades cuando llegaba el atardecer. Por supuesto resultaba de sus opiniones comunes sobre la gente de la ciudad, y en particular sobre los regulares del bar en el cual trabajaban. Pero la linea entre deseos y acciones efectivas seguía muy borrosa.  
  
Yuuri no se consideraba como perteneciente a ningún lado. En privado Otabek le calificaba de vigilante, pero sabia que al pelinegro le importaban poco títulos de este tipo. Ser un héroe implicaba demasiadas responsabilidades que todavía no se sentía capaz de soportar y cumplir; aunque podía poner los demás antes de él, su sentido del sacrificio hacia que Yuuri no valora babastante su propia vida, siempre pensando que la suya importaba muy poco frente a otras, que no pesaba nada. De toda manera, quería a lo más profundo de su ser proteger el resto de la humanidad.

  
Asi se definia la dualidad muy extraña que hacia de Yuuri el hombre que conocía. Alguien dulce aun imbuido con inocencia, pero capaz de cometer los peores crímenes cuando se trataba de las personas que abusaban y acosaban a los indefensos del mundo en el que vivían.

  
Nuncalo admitiría, pero le rompía el corazón pensar que en los ojos del mundo entero Yuuri pertenecía al lado de los villanos, mientras que los salvados por ellos pensaban que Yuuri era de esos guardianes que cuidaban de los pobres y de las victimas.

  
Yuuri sonrió levemente, y movió sus dedos para acariciar la mejilla del kazajo apoyada en el dorso de su mano. Otabek cierro los ojos, dejándose llevar por el contacto contra su piel.

  
"Que haría yo sin ti?"

Otabek encogio los hombros. "Lo que estabas haciendo antes de que llegue en tu vida, supongo."

  
Yuuri se puso a reír, un sonido entre diversión y amargura. A pesar del tono de broma de Otabek, ambos sabían que les quedaría poco sin la presencia del otro en su vida.

  
"Quizás soy yo quien necesita un héroe, en fin de todo."

 

  
Otabek le miro fijamente y, tomando sus manos en las suyas, se levanto hasta estar frente a él y pego sus frentes. "Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces lo seré yo." 


	3. ♠ Lunes - Fantasía ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh tengo jetlag y un agenda horible para esta semana, lamento no haber podido escribir mas por culpa del cansansio - y, bueno, de mi procrastinacion leyendaria. Estoy de vuelta en Paris a salvo por lo menos, y llevando conmigo este OS super corto. Me he basado sobre la leyenda del dios Bishamonten, uno de los siete dioses de la fortuna (desafortunadamente para vosotros, no, no es un crossover con Noragami que ni siquiera he visto/leido). Adivined quien es quien aqui ;)

Exhalo por última vez antes de caer al suelo, ambas manos sosteniendo su estomago para parar la sangre escapándose de la recién herida.  
  
Había logrado subir los últimos escalones que conducían al tiemplo de su deidad, pero lo poco de fuerza que permanecía se había esfumado a medida que ascendía las alturas japonesas.  
  
No podía superar más el dolor que corría por sus miembros, y se derrumbo sobre los azulejos del templo, que se manchaban rápidamente con el liquido carmín que se escapaba de su cuerpo.  
  
Mirolo que había detrás de él tanto como podía, el cansancio impidiéndole mirar alrededor del campo de batalla. Se encontraba rodeado de cadáveres, soldados que habían fallecido y ahora yacían sin vida, sus ojos vacíos y armaduras manchadas con sangre y suciedad.  
  
Solo le quedaba una ultima, única opción para salvarse de las garras de la muerte.  
  
"Te invoco a ti, Bishamonten", murmuro intentando recuperar aire y lucidez, pero su visión se Sonia cada vez más borrosa y tenia dificultad para quedarse animado. "Por favor, ayudame. Te implora un soldado al borde la muerte; salva a mis amigos."  
  
Se dijo que sus rezas no habían sido contestadas, ni siquiera que lo serian. Estaba perdiendo consciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba, de tanto como casi no noto la presencia de un ser quien apareció de repente ante él.  
  
Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de un error, al ver este hombre por primera vez. El muchacho – por que de verdad así estaba –parecía demasiado suave, demasiado puro e inocente para conocer los asuntos de la guerra. Seguro que nunca había peleado ni una vez en su vida, ninguna cicatriz marcaba la piel dejada a la vista por su vestido. En vez de una armadura, como suponía que llevaría la deidad, estaba vestido con un yukata azul bordado con flores blancas como nieve. Sin embargo, llevaba en su espalda un arco y flechas, y un katana.  
  
Sin duda ninguna, era él quien estaba frente a él, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. No había manera clara de explicarlo racionalmente. Otabek percibía el poder que vivía en sus venas. Estaba allí, en sus huesos y sus miembros, a flor de piel, en los puntos de sus dedos.  
  
Bajo la luz del templo, sus irises marrones lucían rojos, pero un rojo que le recordaba más al sol del crepúsculo que a la sangre que muchos derramaban en su nombre; ojos abiertos y pacíficos. Estaban llenos de serenidad y curiosidad, y no del odio que se imaginaba que llevaría al verse invocado por tal humano tan débil en sus últimos momentos. Le miraban atentamente, con expectación.  
  
Por fin se atrevo a hablar el soldado a pesar del dolor que le invadía.  
  
"E- Eres Bishamonten?"  
  
El hombre – o mejor dicho la deidad, asintió suavemente. "Así me conocen mis creyentes, soldado. O debería decir Otabek Altin, líder del Norte."  
  
Le tomo por sorpresa que fuese enterada de su identidad, aunque fuera lógico dándose cuenta de su divinidad y de su gran conocimiento del mundo. "Pero, no es tu verdadero nombre?"  
  
"Uno entre muchos otros. Cuando me llaman así los demás, es porque buscan fortuna, me piden suerte y protección al entregarme su cuerpo y alma en intercambio. Soy todas esas cosas, y tantas más... Y que deseas tanto tu, soldado, en tus últimos momentos?"  
  
"Paz para mis hombres," contesto sin hesitación. "Que viva mi gente, mi familia, mis amigos; que sean a salvo del enemigo mientras no pisaré más esta tierra."  
  
La deidad pareció pensar en lo dicho antes de asentir nuevamente."Pienso tener mejor para ti, valiente guerrero."  
  
Con dificultad, puso su mano en la que extendía el dios hacia él. Se sentía avergonzado a tocar la piel de su dios de tal manera, aunque sea solo tomar su mano en la suya en señal de respeto y en respuesta a su orden.  
  
"Escuchame y mirame, Otabek Altin, capitán del ejercito de las Tierras del Norte," procedió Yuuri, empezando a recitar lo que sonaba como una reza. "Seré la sombra que yace en tus pies, la que siempre te sigue a escondidas en la oscuridad. Me hundiré en tus pasos. Destrozaré barreras y montañas en tu nombre, daré a todos los soldados y reyes del mundo una razón para inclinarse delante de ti, para que sepan que nombre llevas, que ancestros honrar. Conquistaré en el nombre de mi sirviente más leal. El mundo entero se enterara de ti. Te agradara, te honrorara como su héroe y su lider. Te asistiré hasta el fin del mundo, dedicando mi vida a tu nombre."  
  
"A partir de este momento," toco su mejilla, "llamame Yuuri."


	4. ♠ Martes - Almas Gemelas ♥

Estaba a punto de conseguir el sueno cuando se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de su piso. Casi le dio un infarto al corazón de Yuuri, al percatarse del sonido. Al mirar el reloj de su habitación sabia que era demasiado tarde para que alguien venga a visitarle, y los golpes dados en la puerta solo podían significar una cosa: que la persona quedada fuera tenia algo urgente para venir a solicitarle a tal hora de la mañana.

  
"Yuuri."

  
Se estremeció al oír su nombre pronunciado por una voz que ya conocía bien desde un tiempo. Sin más rastros de sueno se levanto de la cama con prisa, casi cayéndose al suelo con sus piernas enredadas en las sabanas, corrió hasta la puerta y la abro de una vez, haciendo por fin frente al kazajo.

 

Se veía como siempre, vestido de jeans, una camiseta oscura y una chaqueta de cuero que moldeaban su cuerpo perfectamente. Pero lo que sorprendió a Yuuri fue la expresión que mostraba Otabek. Siempre se veía serio e impasible, sin embargo así como se veía, parado frente a la puerta en el pasillo sin luz, tenia los rasgos de un hombre al borde de la desesperación, a punto de cavar su propia tumba.

 

"Lo siento. De verdad lo siento pero no puedo aguantarlo más".

 

Antes de que pueda preguntar al kazajo lo que le pasaba, el menor se había lanzado sobre él, haciéndole dar pasos atrás dentro de su piso, y apenas se detuvo para no caer que las manos del contrario le llevaron hasta que sus caras se encuentren y sus labios se rocen.

  
No pudo contenerse y contesto el beso con igual fervor, enviando al carajo toda preocupación que pasaba por su mente y de las cuales este hombre era la culpa. Lo único que le importaba en este momento era la manera en la que sus cuerpos se pegaban telas contra telas, su piel aliñada y sus manos buscándose con la luz apagada, tocando toda parte que encontraban en camino mientras se dirigieron a ciegas hasta la cama.

  
No deberían haberse encontrado en primera instancia. Tenían edades diferentes y grupos de amigos distintos. Lo poco que les unia al principio, sin darse cuenta, habían sido la música y el baile, a pesar de nunca haber hablado con el contrario. Le encuentro por primera vez cuando lo llevo Yurio a la sala de entrenamiento donde practicaban ballet, incapaz de contener su orgullo al presentarles, él y Victor, a su nuevo amigo.

  
No había sentido angustia al conocer al kazajo. Quizás curiosidad y un deseo sincero de llevarse bien con él, siendo el mejor amigo – si no el único amigo que tenia Yurio –seguro que era una gema de otro mundo. Por su sorpresa se habían llevado a la perfección desde el comienzo, yendo sobre ruedas. Mientras Victor seguía inseguro frente al nuevo amigo de su hermanito quien, "por supuesto" tenia otras ideas yendo más allá de la amistad para él y Otabek, había aprendido a conocer al joven con el paso del tiempo. Siempre hablaban juntos cuando venia el azabache a llevar Yurio por todas partes con su moto, o cuando esperaban hasta que los cursos del día se acaben.

  
No supo exactamente cuando su impresión del kazajo cambio. Sabia que lo suyo no era nada platónico, y dudaba que sus sentimientos hacia el más joven sean a cien por cien puros. Cuando no estaba el otro y que Yuuri se quedaba solo en su cuarto, se preguntaba a menudo lo que estaba haciendo Otabek, si era solo, si acaso le estaba echando de menos a él, o si su mente también se encontraba nublada y confusa como la suya al enfocarse en sus sentimientos. Sentía un peso sobre sus hombros y un nudo en su garganta cuando pensaba en él, o veía algo que le recordaba a este hombre – quien, de verdad, había dejado de considerar como más joven, sino como un ser maduro al igual que él. Pero al ver a su amigo y prácticamente cunado tan cerca con él, se había resignado a que sus sentimientos ilícitos nunca serian contestados. Decidió concentrarse sobre lo que tenia con Victor, una relación a la cual a pesar de ser cariñosa le faltaba algo que ni siquiera podía identificar.

  
Ambos no pensaban en sus parejas respectivas mientras estaban juntos, como lo habian sido tantas veces furtivas antes en la sombra de sus novios, menos cuando se sentían atraídos poruna búsqueda mutual del contacto del otro que no podían explicarse, reconociéndose otra vez al recorrer su piel y aprendiendo de vuelta sus rasgos, su perfume y el sabor de su boca. Debían sentirse avergonzados, de tal como reflejo de la traición que era hacia sus amantes, pero aun así ni les importaba cuando se hundiaban dentro del otro, dejándose llevar por los toques clandestinos que se quedarían encerrados entre las paredes de su habitación, sus almas mezclándose hasta que sean una y única como antes.


	5. ♠ Miércoles - Fetiche ♥

Este capitulo no esta exactamente nsfw, pero trata un poquito de temas...buenos, maduros aunque brevemente ^^' espero que disfrutéis!

(es super ridiculo, no me hagan caso a mi e mi mente pervertida)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Pese a su falta de actividad en las redes sociales, era imposible para Yuuri no enterase de lo que decían la gente sobre ellos. Apenas habían empezado a verse, él y Otabek, que la comunidad entera de fanáticos del patinaje artístico, si no solo sus admiradores respectivos hablaban de ellos y de su relación. Le sorprendía ver lo positivo de la mayoría de los comentarios, muchos diciendo que parecían tener la mejor relación que se podía imaginar, y que eran la pareja perfecta. Dos seres con personalidades iguales de introvertidas, ambos morenos con ojos oscuros y cuerpos musculados por el deporte y si dieta de deportistas.

 

Muchos les percibían como una pareja al modo de vida muy ascético, para no decir que eran convencidos que su relación física era casi inexistente, o basada sobre asexualidad.

 

Yuuri rio levemente al recordar esto. Qué broma de verdad, que sus fans se imaginen que ellos tenían una relación completamente santa e inocente.

 

Se giro hacia donde dormía su pareja, su espalda desnuda dejada a la vista mientras estaban cubiertos de las caderas hasta los pies con una sabana blanca.

 

Aún llevaba la bandana que le había regalado una fan durante una competencia anterior, un cintilo moreno con orejas de oso pegadas por cada lado de su cabeza. Otabek lo había guardado preciosamente, agradeciendo la chica quien en este momento había parecido a punto de desmayarse cuando sus manos habían tocado las del kazajo para darle su regalo. Por milagro las orejas no habían caído, siguiendo rectas encima de la cabeza de Otabek.

 

Había sido una broma por su parte, insistiendo para que Otabek se las ponga. Por supuesto el plan solo había sido de guardárselas, como era un regalo muy bonito y tierno pero infantil. No habría podido prever lo que pasaría después.

 

Otabek había llevado las orejas encima de su cabeza, alisando su pelo por atrás. Se miro en el espejo y después se giro hacia su novio preguntándole "Y bien?"

 

Yuuri habría reído al ver a su novio así, pero le falto aire al darse cuenta de como se veía Otabek con sus orejas de osito.

 

Por una razón había recordado los tics que siempre notaba inconscientemente cuando se trataba de su pareja, solo al verlo con esas orejas puestas. La manera en la que comunicaba con el, un gruñido suficiente para asentir dado que no necesitaban usar tantas palabras entre ellos para entenderse. El murmullo ronco que provenía de su garganta al despertarse por la mañana, cuando se levantaban juntos o cuando le encontraba en la cocina haciendo café, murmurando un "Buenos días" en su cuello mientras depositaba besitos suaves sobre sus hombros. Las embestidas fuertes que le daba a la hora de hacer el amor, cuando le pedía que vaya más rápidamente, que lo haga más fuerte; cuando su novio estaba encima de su cuerpo y se veía casi como un animal al tomarlo de manera rápida, dura y un tanto posesiva.

 

Sin pensarlo dos veces se había lanzado sobre su pareja y empezado a besarlo firmemente, y el menor no había tardado en contestar el beso y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Había levantado una mano para quitarse la bandana, pero Yuuri lo detuvo antes de que pueda hacerlo. Se había sonrojado después, pensando que Otabek lo vería muy raro, pero el kazajo solo había reído bajito y asintiendo antes de continuar por donde le había dejado.

 

Miro por debajo de la cama y después se giro hasta el armario, donde había puesto sus tacones ayer antes de acostarse al lado de su novio. El barniz negro y rojo lucia mucho con la luz de la ventana tapándose con ellos, destacándose donde yacían en el suelo.

 

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo sobre sus labios. Seria para otro día, quizás.


	6. ♠ Jueves - Gender Bender ♥

Este OS está basado sobre hechos reales: originalmente quería escribir una songfic pero al final me parezco más apto para la temática de mañana. Más tarde había pasado por un tumblr y al ver un gifset de la "10 reinas más poderosas de la historia", no pude resistir. Me inspiro de Razia Sultan, O Razia Al-Din (veis? ;) ), quien según unos expertos tuvo una relación con uno de sus esclavos a pesar de las opiniones de los otros gobernantes de India. Espero que disfrutéis!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
Yuuri había corrido lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos del castillo al enterarse de las noticias. Sin hesitación sus pasos lo habían llevado hasta la habitación de la princesa de la cual estaba encargado.

 

Toco a la puerta, pero no recibo respuesta. Llamo otra vez igual de suave, pero esta vez utilizo el nombre de su princesa.

 

"Otabek..." Dijo suficientemente alto para que la oiga.

 

Ni siquiera había empezado su frase que la puerta se abro de repente y una mano le empujo hasta el interior del cuarto.

 

Vestida como un hombre, su cuerpo de mujer escondido por la túnica que la cubría desde su corona de pelo hasta sus pies. Lo único visible de ella era su cara, con las mejillas y los ojos ahora enrojecidos y mojados por las lagrimas.

 

"Otabek..." Susurro, se acerco a ella como si se trababa de un animal herido y salvage que intentaba ayudar.

 

La princesa le atraigo hasta ella, abrazándolo con fuerza como si fuera por desaparecer en un momento. "No quiero casarme con él, Yuuri! Como pueden hacerme esto!"

 

Yuuri suspiro contra su cuello, acaricio su espalda y devuelvo el abrazo al arragarla más contra él, un brazo

 

"Si, lo sé que es injusto Otabek, pero esas cosas van más lejos de lo que podemos hacer nosotros, yo en particular. Pero aun así solo soy su esclavo, su majestad, y su sirviente más leal y siempre lo seré yo.

 

"No lo digas así, Yuuri, cariño. Me entristece escucharte hablar de tu mismo con tanto desprecio."

 

"Pero al fin no es la verdad, mi reina?" La miro con una sonrisa triste.

 

Todo el mundo en el palacio estaba enterado de la relación peculiar que entretenían los dos desde su infancia. Muchos rumores circulan hasta fuera en el reino, por todas clases sociales. Según algunas versiones, Otabek y él eran amantes, otras fuentes simplemente los identifica como confidentes cercanos.

 

Más recientemente, se había escuchado que la sultana quería nombrarle para que se vuelva el Superintendente de los establos, un puesto sumamente importante para un muchacho quien había pasado su vida en la clase más baja que existía en el mundo, y quien no conocía tan bien los asuntos políticos. O eso lo creían los gobernantes que reinaban al lado de su ama. Por haber crecido y cuidado de la futura soberana desde cuando estaban ambos solos niños, siguiéndola por todas partes del mundo para que nada le ocurra, conocía mejor que nadie las leyes que dominaban el reino de los hombres y de los poderosos.

 

Paso un momento de silencio, antes de que la joven alzo sus ojos para mirarlo. "Salvame, Yuuri. Solo tú puedes hacerlo."

 

"Eh? Pero mi reina – "

 

"No me llames así, y ni empezar. Nunca habías utilizado mi titulo antes, y ahora no es el mejor momento para comenzar a hacerlo." Suspiro y se dirigió al exterior por la terraza, apoyando sus codos sobre el balcón y mirando por abajo la ciudad que se extendía desde las barreras del castillo hasta el horizonte. Parecía sin fin, como si el mundo entero fuera su propiedad.

 

"Podría hacer tantas cosas," murmuro, e Yuuri casi tuvo un infarto al enterarse de lo que implicaba la posición de la princesa sobre el balcón, "pero ni siquiera tengo el valor para armar mis planes. Aunque preferiría morir antes de casarme con el príncipe..."

 

Se giro para volver hasta él otra vez, tocando su mejilla con una mano y mirándolo a los ojos con todo el amor que sentía por él. "Pese a todo esto sigo mujer; soy egoísta, y no puedo verme llevar una vida sin ti, mi Yuuri."

 

Se sentía en conflicto con sus palabras. Su estatuto y su mentalidad de esclavo le impedían pensar en lo que decía su ama y su corazon, de tanto como había llevado una vida en la que se había acostumbrado a dejar sus propios deseos por atrás para hacer lo que convenía más para la princesa. Pero seguir pensando así seria negar todo lo que compartían, y demostrar hipocresía frente a la persona a la quien lo había dado todo, incluso la había corrompido con sus labios y sus manos sucias, marcadas por su situación precaria en este mundo. Tampoco podía imaginarse en un mundo en el cual no vivía a su lado.

 

"Entonces si, Otabek." Se arrodillo frente a ella, tomando su mano y besándola. "Iré contigo."


	7. ♠ Viernes - Sugar Daddy ♥

Se acaba el concurso mañana y no sé como tomar esas noticias ;-;

Como dicho ayer quería basar el capitulo previo sobre una canción pero al pensarlo después lo he reservado para hoy – y aun así no están tan relacionados. Al principio también quería basarme sobre la película norteamericana Stoker, pero después me parezco demasiado.  
Por razones no me atreveré a escribir un smut/lemon porque no sé como carajo se escribe, y tampoco en español (BUENO de verdad he publicado uno de Phichuuri sobre mi perfil ao3.... En inglés ^^'). Por eso escribiré una versión alternativa del sugar daddy kink, más... inocente? (tengo 19 y aun así el daddy kink me pone súper incomoda cuando lo leyó en fics). El día en el qué podré escribir smut en español, lo sabréis ;)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuuri no fue muy triste cuando se acabo la relación que tenia Mari con Yuri Plisetsky. No era que no le encantaba el ex novio de su hermana, a pesar de la manera muy brutal en la que se comportaba en general y con él en particular, pero eso lo ponía la culpa a las hormonas de adolescentes. Sino que le daba alivia no verlo más pasar por la casa. Siempre le había molestado saber que el amante de su hermana no solo compartía nombre con él, sino también que era más joven y tenia pinta de unos de esos chicos de banda que veía sobre los pósteres de su habitacion. Por supuesto nunca había revelado sus sentimientos hacia este tema mientras salían, y ahora agradaba jamas tener que hacerlo.  
  


 

Lo que le sorprendió, al contrario, fue la llegada del nuevo novio de Mari.  
  


 

Ni siquiera se había enterado de que ya había encontrado un nuevo novio solo días después de acabar con Yuri. Según Mari se habían conocido cuando había salido con amigas de la universidad a una discoteca donde había puesto una de las canciones de su banda preferida, haciendo unos remixes muy chulos que le habían encantado, por eso había ido hasta él para pedirle otras canciones.  
  


 

No le había hecho mucho caso al principio, pensando que era asunto de Mari y manteniendo una distancia cordial para darles espacio. En su cabeza Otabek solo estaba aquí para reemplazar a Yuri, siendo igual de menor que él y no muy alto. Pero era simpático con Otabek, a pesar de no hablar mucho el chico era de buena compañía y no le importunaba.  
  


 

Se había fijado sobre su apariencia sin querer. Era tanto más diferente de Yuri Plisetsky, como sol y luna, día y tarde. A pesar de ser bajin por alguien de su edad, seguía unos centímetros más alto que Yuuri – lo que dio lugar a unas bromas privadas por parte de sus amigos, llamándole Alto Altin – y se veía más maduro. Aunque era joven Otabek tenia una mirada muy seria que nunca había visto ni siquiera en sus compañeros de la misma edad, un contraste flagrante con su cabello y su manera de vestirse: siempre venia en negro, con una chaqueta de cuero, unos vaqueros rasgados y su casco de motocicleta, la misma moto estacionada en la entrada de Yutopia Akatsuki.  
  


 

Y si su mente no estaba engañándolo, no era el único en hacerle caso al otro. A veces le parecía que Otabek lo miraba mucho, aun con Mari y sus padres en la misma habitacion. Este tipo de atención no le había parecido muy extraño al empezar su relación con su hermana. Quizás solo estaba buscando la aprobación de Yuuri en su calidad de hermano menor, o quería volverse su amigo, o ver si su comportamiento amoroso le molestaba mientras estaban en la misma habitacion.  
  


 

Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que, en realidad, el comportamiento de Otabek no tenia nada de amoroso. No que era un chico malo o que Yuuri buscaba razones para echarle de la vida de su hermana u odiarle, pero seguía siendo una observación. No seguía su hermana con su mirada cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, no le daba besos, sus mejillas no se enrojecían cuando Mari ligaba con él o lo abrazaba de manera poco sutil. De hecho nunca les habían visto besarse sobre los labios, tanto en la casa como afuera.  
  


 

Por otra parte, Mari tampoco había presentado a Otabek como su novio, sino como amigo y nuevo ayudante en la posada...  
  


 

Y no podía regañarlo por esto porque en fin de todo, estaba bueno para su hermana y sus padres. Buen educado, ayudaba con la gestión del restaurante y del onsen con su presencia y, por la sorpresa general, con su dinero. Los Katsuki habían naturalmente rechazado lo más amablemente que podian su oferta de apoyo financiero cuando lo había propuesto, pero se había negado a retirarla. Después habían aprendido que en su tiempo libre trabajaba por la tarde en más discotecas que en la cual donde había conocido a Mari, como DJ.  
  


 

Le encantaba ver a toda la familia no necesitando nada más con él aquí, aunque le ponía incomodo saber que Otabek gastaba tanto para ellos, también para las cosas más sencillas. Hasta ahora el no le había prestado tanta atención, sino para ayudarle en sus tareas más físicas o preguntarle como iba su día, por lo menos para llenar el silencio que marcaba a menudo sus "conversaciones". Sigo así, hasta el día en el que le compro patines, el primer regalo que dio a Yuuri.  
  


 

Inmediatamente Yuuri quiso devolverlas. "No deberías, Otabek, eso es demasiado para mí! Te lo agrado mucho pero eso no era necesario."  
  


 

Otabek, como lo había anticipado, se niego a aceptar la caja de vuelta y se la dio otra vez "Para mi si. Sé que te gusta mucho patinar y que hace tiempo que querías comprarte nuevos patines. Y me gustaria comprarte cosas, te ves muy feliz cuando lo hago para los otros, así que por qué no."  
  


 

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de las palabras del menor.  
  


 

"Vale, pero solo por esta vez, vale? No más regalos caros después de esto."  
  


 

El kazajo había asentido, dándole una leve sonrisa en respuesta; pero algo le decía que no fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.  
  


 

Vinieron después muchos regalos: desde mucha ropa, azul y negro – se pregunto como sabia que eran sus colores favoritos – , hasta un cachorro que llamo Vicchan, todos los accesorios que necesitaría para el perro, los discos de sus grupos favoritos, y un casco por si acaso le interesaría montar sobre su motocicleta (nunca lo admitiria, pero que si le interesaba... por lo menos montar sobre la moto).  
  


 

Incluso hasta sus padres y Mari le animaban a aceptar sus regalos muy considerados, al cual solo negaba con la cabeza o sonrojaba antes de darles la vuelta y regresar a su habitacion. Si se había fijado en sus rostros habría visto sus sonrisas, y la más traviesa de Mari.  
  


 

Pasaron unos días antes de que tomo su decisión, y al hacerlo se levanto y fue a la habitacion del menor, quien se había vuelto un habitante permanente del onsen.  
  


 

"Otabek, um... quería hablarte sobre... Bueno, todo esto de los regalos y las compras que haces para mí."  
  


 

Otabek levanto una ceja, esperando su pregunta con curiosidad.  
  


 

"Necesitas algo más? Pídemelo y te lo daré, ya lo sabes."  
  


 

"Lo que quiero no me lo puedo comprar, ni siquiera obtenerlo."  
  


 

"Estas seguro de esto?"  
  


 

Antes de darse cuenta, Otabek se había levantado y tocaba su barbilla para alzar su mirada al nivel de la suya. Se acerco a él y se percato de que estaba a punto de besarlo.  
  


 

"Otabek..." Pero no lo dejo terminar cuando el kazajo junto sus labios.  
  


 

"Eso que si, no tiene precio."


	8. ♠ Sabado - Libre: El amor nos hace tontos a todos ♥

Como prometido antes, una chiquita adaptación de la escena del baile en Orgullo y Prejuicio, con nuestra hermosa parejita :D

Se acaba el Otayuuri Week y antes de nada, quería agradecer a todo el mundo que habrá tomado parte en este concurso de todas maneras posibles. Agradezco en primer lugar a @TheRealBlackWitch, gracias a quien ahora tenemos más fics de Otayuuri; agradezco a todos los autores que han escrito para el concurso y quienes han hecho obras tan hermosas en la imagen de esta pareja preciosa; agradezco a todos los que han leído y votado para esta obra, a pesar de mi pinche español y de mi falta enorme de imaginación. Me he divertido un montón durante esta semana y espero que a vosotros también les ha gustado!

Muchos besitos a todos <3 <3 <3

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"¿Me concederá este baile, Sr. Katsuki?"

 

La noche de Yuuri posiblemente no podía haber sido peor. O por lo menos lo pensaba antes, dado los acontecimientos que siguieron el curso de la tarde que transcurría en la propiedad del señor Lee.

 

La noche había empezado llena de esperanza tanto para él que para su familia. El señor Seung-Gil había preguntado otra vez a su hermano menor, Phichit si le gustara bailar. Había perdido cuenta de las veces en las cuales habían bailado juntos, de tanto como parecería inapropiado para gente de su clase social, pero tenia por seguro que pronto Seung-Gil hablaría con su padre para que le conceda la mano de Phichit en matrimonio.

 

Yuuri, por su parte, solo esperaba ver otra vez el oficial Nikiforov, quien había encontrado en el pueblo durante una tarde de compras con sus hermanos. Le había encantado mucho al momento en el que sus miradas se habían cruzado, y si no se equivocaba le había gustado también al soldado. Pero al entrar en la casa y buscarlo por todas partes, se entero tras un baile con otro oficial de que había sido retenido por una misión que tuvo que completar lo más pronto posible, impidiéndole venir a la fiesta.

 

Yuuri había intentado no pensarlo más y disfrutar del resto de la tarde de tanto como podía, aun con su primo JJ cortejándole antes de fijarse en Isabella Yang, su mejor amiga. Podría haber sido peor como tarde.

 

Hasta que Otabek Altin le pida un baile.

 

"¿Acabo de conceder un baile al Sr. Altin?" pregunto a su amiga Isabella cuando se escondieron lejos de la multitud.

 

Isabella asintió con suavidad, no sin esconder la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba sobre so rostro. "Realmente creo que lo hiciste, Yuuri, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos."

 

Al ver a Yuuri que comenzaba a entrar en pánica, casi al borde de desmayarse, Isabella lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió. "¡Yuuri! ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte, esto es solamente un baile, como se suele hacer en la buena sociedad, y en buena compañía. A lo mejor lo encuentras encantador."

 

Frente a la expresión nerviosa en la cara de su amigo, toco su hombre para consolarlo. "No seas así, Yuuri. A veces la última persona en el mundo con la que quieres estar es la única persona sin la que no puedes estar. Porque al final el amor nos hace tontos a todos."

 

Debía de admitir que estaba exagerando cuando se trataba del kazajo. El Sr. Otabek Altin era, al fin y a cabo un verdadero gentleman, y le habría caído bien a Yuuri y al resto del pueblo si solo demostraba más humor en sus acciones y opiniones, las cuales expresaba con poca frecuencia pero siempre con muchas criticas. Desde el principio se había atrevido a decir libremente lo que pensaba de la familia de Yuuri, de su educación y de sus costumbres. Sin embargo recientemente su comportamiento parecía haber cambiado en la presencia del pelinegro. Intentaba empezar conversaciones con temas más variados, menos rígidos, y le preguntaba lo que le gustaba y lo que pensaba. Yuuri, aun con la primer impresión del señor muy seco en mente, no sabia como tomar este cambio.

 

Isabella le saco de sus pensamientos al llegar la hora del baile. "Vete ya, a bailar! No sea tonto, y no deja que tu capricho por Nikiforov te haga parecer antipático a los ojos de este hombre que vale diez veces más que él."

 

No tuvo el tiempo de contestar cuando Otabek Altin se le acercó para tomarle de la mano y guiarle hasta el centro de la habitación. Adivino el asombro de los otros bailarines al ver el kazajo invitarle a bailar, cuando siempre se había negado a bailar con otra persona que no sea Yuri Plisetsky o uno de sus familiares.

 

Se percato de la mirada intensa del azabache sobre él, e intento desviarla de su persona preguntándole unas cosas mientras bailaban.

 

"Pensaba que a usted no le gustaban los bailes. Parece que me equivocado, seguramente otra vez más a su juicio."

 

Otabek sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "Quizá poco a poco me convenzo de que los bailes privados son más agradables que los públicos, por eso me acostumbro a los en los cuales no suelo tomar parte."

 

Yuuri frunció el cejo. "Pero eso no es un baile privado, señor Altin."

 

"Exactamente, señor Katsuki. Estos bailes siempre están causa por hablar, no es el caso ahora mismo? Aunque me encanta bastante conversar con usted, hay que conceder que son más preciosos los bailes privados, en los cuales no habla la pareja."

 

Yuuri sonrió. "Por qué le encanta tan poco bailar?"

 

Otabek se niego. "No tanto esto, sino que no se aprovecha el baile como debería de estar. Y tampoco podemos admirar nuestra pareja."

 

Yuuri se sonrojo sin querer. "Qué suerte entonces, que no tenga que admirarme!"

 

"Al contrario, lo hago." Su mano se quedo sobre la suya más tiempo que hubiera debido, antes de separarse cuando se acababa el baile."

 

"Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por usted."

**Author's Note:**

> No muerdo :)  
> \- Mi tumblr: @allollipoppins  
> \- Soy @AriL10N355 sobre wattpad!


End file.
